King Sandy's Revenge
by Summuhless
Summary: I'mmm back! Will Kuki finally remember her team, or will she end up marrying Sandy?
1. Prologue

**King Sandy's Revenge**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. No songs, no Codename: Kids Next Door, nothing at all.

**Special thanks to Kokiri. Your ideas rock!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

King Sandy was tired of losing girls. First Kuki and then Mushi. He felt like he never had a chance with Kuki though. He knew one thing. He had to get revenge...

**Prologue**

He couldn't Believe it. No one could say no to the King. Anger burned inside of him like an endless flame. Sometimes he wondered who's fault it was. His mind would sometimes scream _'It was HIS fault! If he hadn't of taken her away from you, you'd be with her right now...' _Then there was Mushi. Mushi meant so much to him. He didn't know who to blame there. She knew the truth. She knew that Sandy still wanted Kuki.

**Flashback **

_It was a great night at the fair. King Sandy had taken Mushi as a date. It was all going well, until Mushi saw the ferris wheel._

_"Come on Sandy, this will be SO romantic!" Mushi squealed, dragging Sandy up to the ride. Sandy wasn't sure he liked the heights. Little did they know 5 dark figures were hiding in the shadows of the ride. The two sat down quickly and the ride started slowly._

_"Isn't this great, Sandy! You can see the whole fair from here!" Mushi said in her normal happy way. _

_"Yeah, great..." He replied, cringing to his seat tightly. Then, all of a sudden, the wheel started to pick up speed._

_"Whee!" Mushi yelled as the wheel started to spin out of control. Sandy hung on nervously. Suddenly, the Wheel came to a breath-taking stop._

_"Good work team!" came a voice. It was Numbuh 1's of the Kids Next Door. King Sandy looked and saw 2-5 holding the wheel down from turning with a large rope, while Numbuh 1 turned the ride off._

_Numbuh 2 looked around and frowned. "Uh, Numbuh 1? Where are the--" Numbuh 2 was interrupted by a monotone voices._

_"Why if it isn't the Kids Next Door" The Delightful Children from Down the Lane said. "We thought we'd keep you busy with the little present we had left for you."_

_"Little! That stupid teddy bear nearly blew up half the tree house!" Numbuh 4 yelled._

_"And he was so cute, too." Numbuh 3 sniffed. "Why'd he have to explode!"_

_King Sandy smiled dreamily at Numbuh 3. Mushi noticed this and growled jealously._

_"Silence!" The DCFDTL yelled. "You foolish Kids Next Door do not understand. Carnival rides are for good Children, such as ourselves. Now, if you don't mind, we'll--" Suddenly everybody heard a cell phone ring._

_The DC in the middle answered it. "Hello? ... Yes father... yes father... We'll be right over father." The Delightful children said dully. "Luckily for you we must leave. Father wants us to clean our room..." The Delightful Children said and left in disgust._

_"They'll be back... They always come back." Numbuh 1 said silently, lowering his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "Come on, team. Lets get back to the tree house before we get any more surprises." He untied the rope around the wheel._

_"Aww, but I like surprises..." Numbuh 3 whined. King Sandy's smile grew wider and he sighed. Mushi crossed her arms and looked the other way angrily while the KND left. _

The ride finally started back up slowly and ended. Mushi glared at King Sandy and turned a different way.

_"What?" He said, shrugging his shoulders. Mushi turned around. "You still like my sister!" she yelled. _

_"Well... uh..." King Sandy didn't know what to say. Oh course he still like Kuki. He liked Mushi, too, but he could never forget about Kuki. _

"See! You do like her! I can't believe you, Sandy! I NEVER want to see you again!" Mushi turned back around and left. Sandy felt horrible. Flames burned in his eyes as the lights in the Carnival faded out, one by one...

**End of Flashback**

King Sandy winced at the thought of that night. "It had to of been the Kids Next Door's fault..." He thought bitterly.

"First, they send their little 'Prince Charming' to steal Kuki from me the first time. Then..." King Sandy stopped. It was just too painful.

"Stupid Kids Next Door... I hate them!" He muttered.

Then, two of the knights came into the room. "We've brought you some guests, King Sandy. They say they can assist you." Knight #1 said. King Sandy raised an eyebrow. The two knights stepped aside.

The DCFDTL stepped up from behind the knights. "We hear you dislike the Kids Next Door as much as we do," They said.

That's when the trouble started.


	2. The Carnival and the Plan

**King Sandy's Revenge**

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I wouldn't be making fanfics if I did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Carnival**

It all started Monday morning at the KND tree house...

"Please?" Numbuh 3 begged.

"No." Numbuh 4 said stubbornly.

"Pretty Please?"

"No!"

"Oh, Come ON, Numbuh 4! PLEASE!"

"I told you no! For the last time, I'm not gonna play tea party with you and your cruddy dolls! It's just not manly!" Kuki stared at Numbuh 4 for a moment.

"Just this once?" She begged. Numbuh 4 paused for a moment.

"Will it keep you quiet?" She nodded eagerly. "Okay, okay. But I've got a show to watch right now so I'll play with your cruddy dolls later." Numbuh 4 had given in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Numbuh 3 gave Wally a quick hug, but a tight one. She then ran off to the kitchen. Numbuh 4 turned a bright red, little did he know someone was watching. "Um, Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 5 said, walking up to the couch. "Do you--"

"Wait a minute!" Numbuh 4 interrupted. "I know what you are going to say! You're going to say, 'Numbuh 5 thinks you like Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4.' and I'm gonna say, 'What! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!' and you're gonna say, 'Sounds like your hiding it, to me,' and I gonna say 'What! I'm not hidin' nothing!' and then we're going to get into a huge argument, that you'd eventually win. Am I right or what?" Numbuh 4 looked triumphant.

Numbuh 5 stared at Numbuh 4 for a second. "Well, actually, Numbuh 5 was gonna ask you if you've seen her new magazine around anywhere." She paused for a moment and said, "That's right! It's on the table near Numbuh 3's room. Thanks!" She left Numbuh 4 speechless.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Numbuh 4 got up and opened it, surprised to see only a wrapped package with a ribbon. He picked it up and read the label. "To the Kids Next Door... Happy Birthday?" He read aloud. "I didn't know it was someone's Birthday!"

"Who's there Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked, looking at the gift. "Did someone send me a present?" She took the present from him and tossed the lid over her shoulder. She gasped as she took an overly-stuffed bear out.

"AWW!" She squealed. "He's so CUTE! I'm gonna name you Fluffy Wuffy! What's that Fluffy Wuffy? You want Numbuh 4 to hug you? Well, alright..." She handed Fluffy Wuffy to Numbuh 4. "You have GOT to be kidding me." He said, noticing a small tag on the bear's ear.

"From the... DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE!" He read.

He read. "Hmm, I wonder why Fluffy Wuffy's ticking. Maybe he's got candy inside him!" Kuki hugged the bear tightly and said, "I love you, Fluffy Wuffy!"

"Numbuh 3! I, uh... Fluffy Wuffy... He, uh... can fly? Yeah, can fly! And he wants you to throw him as far as you possibly can over there so he can show you!" It was the only thing he could think of.

"Really?" Kuki looked at the fuzzy bear for a moment. "You're silly, Numbuh 4! Bears can't fly!" "Just give me the stupid thing!" Wally said, taking the bear from Kuki and throwing it as far as he could away from the tree house.

5 seconds later, a loud explosion shook the place. "Fluffy Wuffy..." Kuki started "WHHHHY!" She started to cry. "Aw, come on Numbuh 3, it's not like you don't got a bunch of the cruddy dolls around the place..." Numbuh 4 said, backing up.

"Guys, what's happenin'? We heard an something explode!" Numbuh 5 and 2 came outside with Numbuh 3 and 4. "We got a package from those Delightful Dorks. It was a bear... You can guess what happened from there." Numbuh 4 explained.

"Why, why, why..." Numbuh 3 sobbed. Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 2 and shrugged. Suddenly, Numbuh 1 appeared.

"Bad news guys. I just got the word that the Delightful Children are planning to take over the carnival rides tonight at the fair... They have sent us a package that contains a stuffed animal with explosives... It is meant as a distraction to us while they take over the fair. We MUST stop them!" The leader said, pacing the floor. The other 4 just stared at him.

"Oh, well then... I guess we should get going..." Numbuh 1 said nervously. They all left that night to the Fair.

Afterwards...

"Those Delightful Children will be back, team. They may attack at any time, so we must be prepared. We must---" Numbuh 1 was cut off by Numbuh 5. "They will go right back to the fair. When they do, we'll get them there. Simple as that."

"Hm. Yes, well, I'm going to go plan." Numbuh 1 said, ignoring Numbuh 5's idea and walking toward his room.

Numbuh 3 was still sad about Fluffy Wuffy. "Fluffy Wuffy... you were so brave..." She sniffed. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Fluffy Wuffy nearly blew us to little puzzles pieces..." He muttered.

**Meanwhile...**

"Here's the plan..." The Delightful Children took out a a piece of paper and handed it to King Sandy. "Numbuh 1 is so unaware about our plans. He thinks we're going to strike the tree house. With his security systems on, we'd wouldn't get away with looking at their little hide-out."

King Sandy frowned. "...So?" He said. "How's that going to help?"

"It will take awhile before Nigel Uno sets up his security system. Tomorrow, you are to sneak into Numbuh 3's room and hide a stuffed animal with the rest of her stupid toys. The little 'Rainbow Monkey' has a technology detector, which when turned on, will make it so that any technology that was switched on after it not work. The effect lasts until it is turned off." They explained.

"Okay..." King Sandy said confused. "I don't get it."

"Ugh! Just take the stupid thing to Numbuh 3's room, turn it on and hide it. Got that?" The DC said.

"I guess so..." He said, still a little confused.

"Good..." They DC said. "Come with us... We've got more planning to do..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, There's Chapter one. Hope you liked it! XD Thank you all who support. :)  
**Chapter two: Stuffed Toys can be Evil  
**  
Sandy's View:

_"How in the world and I going to sneak past Kuki?" Sandy thought to himself, looking through her window. "She's going to see me for sure." Suddenly, someone called out her name. "Hey Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 called. _

"Yes?" She said, leaving her room. This was his chance.


	3. Stuffed Toys can be Evil

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, Wally would be stupider, for my amusement.  
Numbuh 4: HEY!

ON WITH THE STORY! 

  
  
**Chapter two: Stuffed Toys can be Evil**

**  
  
**  
"That's the plan..." The Delightful Children said, handing Sandy a green Rainbow monkey.  
  
"Why Rainbow Monkeys?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Who cares?!" the DC yelled, annoyed. "Just take it in!" Sandy shrugged, and looked at the KND tree house. He would have to climb all the way up to Kuki's Window. 

  
**25 minutes later...**

Numbuh 3 had just woken up. She decided to stay in her room for awhile. She knew the others were still asleep. She had a stabbing pain all night, as if there was something wrong, or if there was something she had forgotten. She ignored it for a while and laid back into her bed and closed her eyes...

King Sandy was still trying to climb the tree house. The Delightful Children watched in amusement. "He's actually doing it," They said together.

Sandy got closer and closer to Kuki's window. It didn't take long before he reached the edge. He pulled himself up, and looked through the window. He heard voices from some of the other rooms, and realized the others woke up. He had to be careful.

Sandy noticed Kuki asleep and groaned. He had to sneak past her. Carefully, he tried to lift the window open and realized it was stuck. He pulled on it harder, careful not to lose his balance. He accidentally stepped on a flowerpot that was sitting to the side near where he set the Rainbow Monkey.

"Stupid Thing! Thou shalt pay for this!" He yelled at the Flowerpot, trying to shake it off his foot. The Delightful Children slapped their foreheads. Suddenly, with one foot (the one with the flowerpot stuck on it) in the air, Sandy noticed a small hamster sitting in front of him. The Hamster glared at him with an evil smile. "Uh-oh." Sandy squeaked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The DC heard a scream. "We should have know better to of let that idiot do the work," They said, shaking their heads. Meanwhile, Sandy was trying to get the hamster off of him.  
  
The Hamster jumped off of him and ran off, expecting Sandy to chase him. Sandy Ignored the hamster and looked into the window. To his horror, Kuki had woken up. His scream must've waken her.  
  
_"How in the world am I going to sneak past Kuki?" King Sandy thought. "She'll surely see me!"_ Suddenly, he heard someone call out her name. "Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 called.  
  
"Yes?" Numbuh 3 answered, jumping off her bed and leaving the room. This was Sandy's chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**The KND... uh... Living room?**

"Numbuh 3, we heard a scream coming from near your room, are you all right?" Numbuh 5 asked, walking up to Numbuh 3. "Yeah, I guess I am, I thought I heard a scream too... Do you think that the tree house is... HAUNTED?" Numbuh 3 said, shivering.  
  
Everyone stared at her for a second. "Haunted?" Numbuh 5 said. "Come on, Numbuh 3, I mean, haunted?" Numbuh 3 glanced at Numbuh 1. "Yes, I must agree with Numbuh 5... That is ridiculous..." He said looking around the room.  
  
Numbuh 4 didn't look so sure. "Well, uh... Just in case... I'm gonna go check my room..."  
  
"Good idea Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 commented, heading to his room. Numbuh 3 watched them leave, and headed back to her room.  
  
"Heh, heh, I guess it's just you and me, now, huh Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 said nervously. Numbuh 5 stared at him for a second and said, "Not anymore, Numbuh 5's gonna go check her room." She said, leaving Numbuh 1 alone. He sighed and did the same. 

  
**Numbuh 3's room  
**

Sandy had finally got Numbuh 3's window open. He walked in slowly, careful not to creak a loose board. He switched the Rainbow Monkey on and placed it carefully underneath a bunch of other stuffed animals. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and started back to the window when he heard footsteps.  
  
"She's coming back!" He thought to himself. Sandy looked around the room for a place to hide and quickly slid under the bed. He heard the door open slowly. Her shoes seemed to walk back and forth around the room. She finally walked to the other side of the room, and opened another door, probably a closet door.  
  
Sandy knew it was now or never. He crept out from under the bed and headed out the window. Apparently she didn't notice a thing. He jumped out, forgetting the heights. Actually he totally forgot about heights since he decided to get revenge. It took him forever to realize he was falling.  
  
Below the DC were pacing back and forth impatiently. "What's taking him so long--ahhh!" Sandy landed right on top of them.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" They yelled, getting up. "Well, did you do it?" Sandy gave them a thumbs-up sign before falling back down, dizzy. 

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 3 had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast when she came back to her room. There was something... New about her room. A new smell? She sniffed around and into the pile of her toys and pulled the Green Rainbow Monkey Sandy put there earlier.  
  
"Aww, where'd you come from?" She asked the awfully heavy toy, not noticing the on and off switch on the back. She took the toy and placed it on the table next to her bed, which was already crammed with other dolls. She left the room, unaware about the danger the monkey would cause. 

  
**Later...**

"Good news team, the Security Systems are up and running. I just switched it on." Numbuh 1 announced proudly. "Now we won't have to worry about any surprises."  
  
"Do you think the Security System will keep out ghosts?" Numbuh 4 asked, shivering a little.  
  
"Ugh! Numbuh 4, there aren't any ghosts." Numbuh 1 sighed. "Take my word for it. Besides, if there were any, my security system would've picked it up in a heartbeat."  
  
It was awfully dark that night at the tree house. It even began to storm a little. Lightning flashed outside the windows. Numbuh 2 broke the silence. "A-rrree yyy-ouu s-urrre th-isss plaaaccee issnn't ha-unnnted?" He shuddered.  
  
"Oh come on guys, cut that out." Numbuh 5 said. She looked scared as well. Even Numbuh 1 knew he would have problems sleeping tonight. 

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tonight, we attack." The Delightful Children noted. King Sandy nodded his head. He had learned one thing from being around the Delightful Children, always agree with them. He thought it was a bad idea to attack at night, what if the Rainbow Monkey got turned off some how? What if they get caught?  
  
"So... What's our plan this time?" King Sandy asked. The DC turned to him. "Tonight, we were planning on capturing Numbuh 1. The team is practically powerless with out him." They said, a little unsure.  
  
"Well..." King Sandy started. "Well WHAT?!" They yelled. "Do you have a better plan than us?" Sandy looked down. "WELL?!" They yelled again.  
  
Sandy looked up with devious look in his eye. "I was actually thinking Numbuh 4..." The DC stared at him for a second. "Why Numbuh 4?" They asked.  
  
"He's stupid! I mean, Numbuh 1 can get himself out almost anything, the others probably can, too. Numbuh 4 would be an easy target!" _Plus, I've got some personal issues with him..._ Sandy thought to himself.  
  
"Fine! We capture leave in an hour. We'll catch Numbuh 4... and the others will take the bait like a fish." The DC said, leaving the room.  
  
"Perfect..." King Sandy whispered with an evil smile. "Just perfect...." 

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There's Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was a bit short. Next week I might not update as often like this because I'll have school. I don't have school all this week do to weather conditions. :P

I'd like to send a special thanks to **Blazekin, Kokiri, AkitoSana, Kagome's Twin and J (silence) Quill** for reviewing! You guys rock!

The Hamster that attacked Sandy will have a slightly bigger part in the next couple of chapters. XD And Kuki sniffing out the Rainbow Monkey doll was from **Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W**. I thought it would be cool to throw that in. :) Oh, and one more thing, I changed the rating to PG-13. In future chapters I might add a little angst and tragedy... Who knows... Chapter 3 coming up later sometime. :)


	4. Alone?

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. It's very sad, I know. :( 

**Wally:** Not to me it ain't.  
  
Well, here's chapter 3. :P

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Alone?**

It was 30 minutes before the DC had decided to attack. King Sandy waited by the door thinking it over. He knew what he was doing wasn't right. He knew it could easily mess him up big time. He wanted to call his knights in and tell the Delightful Children that he had done his part and was leaving and he was going home, but no. Revenge stung at him.

Mushi was his on his mind too. From the day they met to the night at the fair... it all burned. Just another reason to help destroy the Kids Next Door. He slammed his fist against the window. This was just the beginning of his revenge.

Time flew as he dreamed on. Soon it was 10 minutes before the attack. The Delightful Children were ready. It was time.

  
  
**Wally's Room**

Numbuh 4 was searching his room for a signs of 'ghosts'. "Come on, Numbuh 4..." He thought to himself. "Get a grip! There aren't any ghosts and..." He stopped in front of his closet. He heard a noise coming from inside.

"Ah'm warnin' ya.." He said, reaching for the door knob. "I know how to fight! You'll be sorry if you even think about..." He opened the door slowly. Nothing but a pile of extra orange hoodies laying on floor. He could of sworn he heard a squeaking noise. He sighed in relief.Then, something jumped out at him, causing him to fall on the floor. "AHH!" He screamed. He opened his eyes to see a hamster running around excitedly."What do you want?!" Wally asked nervously. "I ran out of sodas! Now get out of my room!" Grabbing the hamster, he got up and threw him out of his room, slamming the door.  
  
"Cruddy hamsters always wanting soda..." Wally muttered. He grabbed an old magazine off the floor and flipped through the pages. He soon grew tired and closed his eyes...

  
  
**Outside the Tree house  
**

"Say good-bye, Kids next doomed," The Delightful Children using their unusual puns. "DON"T MESS ANYTHING UP!" They yelled at Sandy, who wasn't nearly as ready as the others.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find everything in order..." Sandy said, talking like the so-called 'King' we're used to.

"Yes, well, Father will be most displeased if he finds out we've failed..." They said, getting into another one of their giant robots.

Sandy looked up at the giant robot. "Why didn't we use the robot in the first place to get up to Kuki's room During the day?" He asked.

"Are you Crazy?! We'd attract so much attention, people would think we're part of the circus." They yelled. "Now get in, before we wake someone up."Slowly they move closer to the tree house, near Numbuh 4's window. Getting out of the robot, Sandy grabbed a can of 'sleeping spray' and stepped on the edge near his window. He opened it carefully and slipped through. Wally looked knocked out. Sandy hoped that the other Kids Next Door were the same.Just in case, he took out his special sleeping spray and sprayed it in Numbuh 4's face, flinching in case he woke up. No reaction. Sandy wiped the sweat from his forehead and gave the Delightful Children a thumbs up, signaling them that the coast was clear.The Delightful Children stepped in and took things from there. Sandy picked up the Magazine Wally was reading earlier off the floor. A couple of pages were ripped out. He threw it to the side and was about to leave when something caught his eye.It was a picture of the team together, lined up in number order. Sandy picked it up and looked at it for a second. "_They look so happy there..._" He thought aloud."COME ON!" The Delightful children yelled softly so no one else could hear them. "Someone will catch us if we stay any longer! We have to go to your Sand Castle!Sandy took the picture and put it in his shirt. He took one last look at Numbuh 4's room. He had a bad feeling about this...

  
**Morning**

Numbuh 3 had just gotten up and was walking to the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes as she entered. "Numbuh 3, go wake Numbuh 4 up, will you? Tell him I said that we can't afford for him to sleep in, a mission could come up any second!" Numbuh 1 told her.

Numbuh 3's lilac eyes were a dark purple this morning. She had nightmares all night, the same one each time. She dragged her feet to Numbuh 4's room and knocked on the door. "Numbuh 4? Numbuh 1 says get up..." She knocked on the door again.

No response. "Numbuh 4?" She opened the door to see that Numbuh 4 was not in the room. "Guys, Numbuh 4 is not in his room!" Numbuh 3 called out, walking back to the kitchen.

"Then where is he?" Numbuh 2 asked, flipping through TV channels. "If he doesn't come quick he's going to miss out on the new episode of--" He was cut off with a knock on the door.

Numbuh 3 opened the door and saw Numbuh 4, or what she _thought_ was Numbuh 4. He had baggy eyes and a giant purple 'D' on the front of his hoodie. His hair was even messier than usual and he looked taller than he normally was.

"Numbuh 4?" Kuki said. "Where were you? And you come you look like someone beat you up and stretched you out like gum?" She turned her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And since when do you knock to come in the tree house?"

"Ah was out getting... uh... Milk." Numbuh 4 said dully. This was definitely not Numbuh 4's voice. Numbuh 2 stared at him.

"Then where IS the milk?" He said glancing at Numbuh 4's empty hands.

"Ah lost it!" He screamed, making his way through the team. Numbuh 5 followed him into the kitchen. "Um, what's with the 'D' Numbuh 4?" That was it.

"URG! WHAT IS THIS?!" He screamed. "It stands for 'Dude, pass me a dough nut!' duh!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't like this..." She said, watching the 'new' Numbuh 4 march to his room. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wally:** Okay, what did you do to me?!  
  
**Tiffany:** You're just going to have to find out for yourself.  
  
**Wally:** Oo; That can't be good.  
  
**Tiffany:** Hey Kuki! Meet my new friend Wally the Tamagotchi pet!  
  
**Kuki:** Awww! He's so cute!  
  
**Wally:** ?... Uh... What?  
  
**Tiffany:** Get Out of New Wally's Chair, Old Wally!

**Wally:** Hey... You replaced me with an egg!?

**Tiffany:** Oh, sorry old Wally. You were getting boring so I got a new friend. He's adorable, huh?  
  
**Kuki:** He's Great! I'm going to take him to the mall, theme parks, missions...  
  
**Wally:** What about me?  
  
**Kuki:** Who are you?  
  
**Tiffany:** And the saddest part is, I don't own Tamagotchis either. :(  
  
**Kuki:** Aww... Me either....  
  
**Kuki and Tiffany:** WAAHH!  
  
**Wally:** Oh give me a break...  
  
**A/N: Heh, there's chapter three. I would've came out with it sooner but I had a horrible headache yesterday... :/ I don't own Wally or Kuki... They belong to Tom Warburton... I don't own Tamagotchis either... It keeps on getting sadder... I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as I can. Thanks to J (Silence) Quill, Kokiri, AkitoSana, prncssGrl1881, SilverRainbow223 and shadow929 for reviewing. XD**


	5. In the Middle of No Where

**King Sandy's Revenge  
**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing. Enough said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**In the Middle of No where**

"Why... Why are you doing this Sandy?!" Kuki screamed. "Why do you want Wally?! What are you going to do with him?!" Sandy could do nothing but stare. Kuki was on her knees, sobbing. The young girl he once knew had torn clothing, scars and blood covering her. Ever since Wally left... She was a living mess. "Sandy," Kuki said, her voice shaking. "I don't love you! I love, I love..." Her baggy purple eyes looked down. "Wally..."

  
  
Sandy looked at Kuki. "He's gone now Kuki... Now, you are free... We let you go... We SAVED you! Now, you must do something for me..." Sandy said, glaring at Kuki, who had tears in her eyes. "What Sandy? What do you want with me?" Sandy took her hand, and a looked her in the eye. "You know what I want..." He said, smiling evilly. "NO!" She screamed. "I will NOT marry you! NEVER!"

  
  
"Now, there, my queen, you must do as I say... You are the only remaining Kids Next Door operative of Sector V... You have NOTHING left to live for... and now... I'm giving you a chance for a better life." Kuki looked into his eyes and pulled her hand back from Sandy's. "You're right. I don't have nothing to live for. Not anymore..." She got about and limped passed Sandy, who turned to see her staring at the ocean.

  
  
"I can't live without them..." She whispered. "I can't live... without Wally..." She started running, or at least she tried to. Sandy didn't stop her. She would die anyway. He just watched her, run off, getting smaller and smaller...

Sandy woke in a jolt. He had sweat pouring from his forehead, and he couldn't see straight. His dream felt so real... As if it were a sign. He had a strange night. The Delightful Children had brought a lot of equipment to his castle... It gave him chills... 

  
  
**Flashback**

Wally was still Knocked out from the spray. The Delightful Children Carried him in, and lugged all the weird equipment in. "King Sandy, we are pleased to see you've returned!" Sandy's Cousins said eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah," King Sandy wasn't in the mood for being a king at that moment. He walked on past them and into the room the Delightful Children Walked into. The 3 'Knights' Followed."What are we going to do?" Sandy asked the Delightful Children."Funny you should ask," They said setting a bunch of things up. "We're going to do something that most would find impossible. We're going to clone someone." The 3 Knights and Sandy stared at the Delightful Children in Awe."Um, you mean like, make an exact copy? We're going to make an Exact Copy of Numbuh 4?" Sandy asked disappointedly. "Not an exact copy." The Delightful Children explained. "They will both have similar interests, similar needs and memories, but Clone 4 will be much eviler, he's on our side..." They turned something on and lights flashed on and off."Give us a strand of his hair," They Demanded, pointing to Wally, who was sound asleep on the Floor. Sandy was about to pull pull out a strand when a Knight stepped in his way. "Allow me, King Sandy." He said, pulling out a hair. This made Wally turn on his side, but didn't wake him up."Thank you, Sir Knight?" Sandy stared as the knight gave the Blonde hair to the DC. They took it and placed it in a scanner...

  
  
**End of Flashback**

Yes. You can guess what had happened. A clone had been made of Numbuh 4, which was sent back to the Kids Next Door Tree house. The 'D' had stood for Delightful Children... The Clone, which was named -4 by the DC, had a personality similar to Numbuh 4's, except -4 is way smarter and eviler. -4 was made to kill... Kill Sector V of the the Kids next Door.

Sandy looked out the window. The sun was already rising. -4 would be getting pretty close to the Kids Next Door today... And would betray them tomorrow... It was all in the matter of timing and luck. Sandy had a bad feeling that Luck was running out.Numbuh 4 was locked up in a Cell. He was to be destroyed later, in front of the Kids Next Door's eyes... Then it was their turn. King Sandy had a plan to talk the Delightful Children out of destroying Kuki. He wouldn't feel as guilty if they spared her.Sandy laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He thought he heard something. He turned slowly to wards the door and stared at it, expecting someone to knock. He waited a couple more seconds and her another sound, this one was much louder and closer. Sandy got up and headed to wards the door slowly.He reached for the knob and turned it. He Slowly pulled it to wards him and saw a shadow running. "A spy?" He gasped. He started chasing the figure and realized something that nearly stopped him in his tracks. "What if... What if the prisoner has escaped?" He started down the long, sand-made hallways and noticed footprints in the sand. They were small... too small to be Numbuh 4's. Someone else had to of made them...

  
  
**The Tree house**

"Team, I think there's something terribly wrong with Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said sadly. "His behavior yesterday was very strange. We have to keep an eye on him. If only I knew what the problem was..."

"What problem?" Numbuh 4 walked in from no where and sat down on the couch next to Kuki and picked up a game controller."Umm... Did he say problem? Heh, heh, there are no problems... Right Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 said nervously."Right..." She agreed. No one wanted to make Numbuh 4 mad right now. Kuki looked over at him and noticed the 'D'. The memory of the previous night lingered in her mind."Numbuh 4? What DID happen to the milk you said you were going to get?" She asked, unaware about the terrible mistake she had made."Ah told you ah lost it!" He screamed, more violent than usual. "What kind a' idiot are ya?!" He dropped the controller and stormed off to his room. Kuki sat there, bewildered. "I-I..." She started. Everyone knew what was coming.

"WAHHHHHH!" She cried. "WALLY HATES ME!!!!" Kuki was okay with cruddy girl, but idiot? That was not something she thought Wally would say. At least not to her... She had no clue what a terror this day would be....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written... n.n;; sorry about that guys... I have been so busy lately... My teachers are piling homework on me, I got a test on state capitals coming up really soon and I'm really worried about that, my mom's this close to moving back to California... I'm lucky I got this much. n.n;; lol special thanks to all those who reviewed... you guys rock! I promise you guys the next chapter will be much longer. XD**


	6. Death, or is it?

**King Sandy's Revenge**

.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I wouldn't be making fanfics if I did…

**Death... or is it?**

It was afternoon already at the Kids Next Door Tree house. Everyone was silent from earlier that morning... Numbuh 4's outburst had everyone except Kuki thinking the same thing, "What the heck is up with HIM!". Kuki, on the other hand was in her room, sobbing because she thought Numbuh 4 hated her from what he had yelled to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kuki's Room**

Kuki couldn't take it anymore, having Numbuh 4 yell at her like that made her sad. She looked at the numerous toys and dolls around her room. She picked one off the floor, wiping away a tear. It was a Green Rainbow Monkey. The same one that Sandy put in her room. She hugged the monkey and fell into bed.

Kuki stared at the strange Rainbow Monkey for a while now. It was definitely not a regular one. It was way too heavy to be a regular Rainbow Monkey. She turned it over and saw the on and off switch and flipped it back and forth three times to see what it did. Losing interest, she threw it to the side.

This is when I start to bite my nails and clean my room when all else fails I think it's time for me to bail This point of view is getting stale Then, a knock on the door was heard. "Who is it!" She yelled. "It's me..." Numbuh 4's voice called. "Numbuh 4! Can I come in?" Kuki's heart raced. Maybe he was going to say he was sorry. On the other hand, he might not. She picked up a kitty doll from the floor and hugged it tightly.

"Come in," She answered softly.

**Flashback...**

_It was Kuki's first day of Kindergarten. She was practically being dragged there by her mom, who was losing her patience with her._

__

"Kuki Sanban!" She yelled. "I don't want to hear anymore of your complaining! You are going to school whether you like it or not!" Kuki's mom grabbed her by the wrists and tugged her into a large building. As they entered the school, she noticed all the older kids picking on younger ones. This made her shudder.

__

"Mommy!" Kuki cried as her mom reached the office building. "When do I gotta go to school?"

__

"You start tomorrow..." Her mom said, impatiently. "Go play or something. Mommy has some work to do." Kuki stared at all the big kids. They looked scary and mean to her. She walked up to them when she noticed a couple of kids her age.

__

She stood there watching all the other kids play. Then, all of a sudden, someone tapped on her shoulder.

__

"Hi," Young Wally said. "I'm Wally. You wanna come play with us?" He pointed to 3 other kids playing with blocks in the corner of the room. Kuki blushed. "Sure..."

**End of Flashback...**

Numbuh 4 entered the room with a weird expression of his face. Confused? Sad? Nervous? It was hard to tell.

"Hi Numbuh 3..." He said quietly. She stared at him. "What a nut..." She thought to herself. "Don't tell me he came in here just to say hi..."

"Hi...?" She said. She gave him a confused look in order for him to continue.

"I'm really sorry... About this morning..." Wally glanced around the room nervously. "I know I shouldn't have called you an idiot. It was wrong of me..." He looked up at Kuki.

"It's okay..." She had a strange feeling inside her about Wally. This was NOT the Wally she knew.

"So... What I'm trying to say is..." He looked down again at his shoes. "Aww, what the heck! I LOOOVEE YOOOU!" He grabbed her and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. This was WEIRD.

"Umm... wha... okay..." She was speechless at first. She liked Wally, too, but this didn't feel like Wally. "THAT'S JUST PLAIN WEIRD!" She screamed, pushing him back. She scared herself there for a minute. She didn't know where that came from. She looked at Wally, expecting to see a hurt look on his face. Instead, he had a smile a mile wide.

"You like Rainbow Monkeys, too!" Numbuh 4 yelled happily, looking around her room. Kuki's mouth nearly dropped all the way open. "You... you..." She stuttered. "You aren't Wally..."

'Numbuh 4' Suddenly became '-4' again. "Finally someone who isn't as stupid to notice!" He muttered evilly. "I am -4. I am Numbuh 4's clone... I was created to--"

-4 was interrupted by a loud crash. "There's my ride." He grinned. "Now you and your team will be destroyed..." He was going to continue but a loud alarm went off.

"Numbuh 1's Security System! YAY!" Numbuh 3 was back to normal. She turned to -4. "Now..." She said, glaring at him with flames in her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH NUMBUH 4!"

"You'll see soon enough!" -4 screamed, spraying something in her face. Everything grew black...

**Later...**

Kuki woke up, blinking her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. To her horror, she saw Numbuh 1, 2, and 5 tied to a pole beside her. "Where are we!" Numbuh 3 whispered, struggling. The rest of the group woke up as well.

Numbuh 5 glanced around. "Uh, Numbuh 5 really needs to stop sleep walking..." Kuki looked at her nervously and looked up to hear a voice.

"Guys! I am glad to see you!" It was Numbuh 4. The REAL one. He was tied upside down with a rope, hanging there helplessly. "Silence!" They heard a similar voice. They turned to see -4.

Numbuh 2 looked back and forth between the two. "Wait a second... If you're Numbuh 4..." He pointed at him. "And he's not Numbuh 4... Then who is he?"

Numbuh 4 looked over at -4 uneasily. "You thought he was me?" He yelled. "There's like, a HUGE difference! Look at his height, his accent, HIS CLOTHING! It has a 'D' on it! What did you think it stood for, 'Dude, pass me a dough nut!'"

"Well, there's actually a funny story about that..." Numbuh 2 said nervously.

"You people talk too much!" -4 screamed. "When the Delightful Children get back, I'll make sure they--"

"Delightful Children!" Numbuh 5 shouted. "So, all of you are in this together?" -4 gave shot her a dirty look. "Yes... My mission is to destroy all of you..." He turned to Numbuh 4. "You are to be first."

"Me! Why Me?" He cried, struggling out of his ropes. He knew it wouldn't do any good. "You are the first one I was ordered to kill." He pulled on a switch next to the wall, sending Numbuh 4 crashing down onto the floor. He would've made a run for it but the fall knocked him dizzy.

"WALLY!" Kuki screamed. -4 grabbed Numbuh 4 by the hoodie and sprayed the sleeping spray in his face. The other four operatives stared helplessly. There was nothing they could do for Wally now. "Kuki..." Those were his last words before he was dragged off into the darkest room on the left.

He was gone. And no one or nothing could save him now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, I would have had this chapter up already but I've had a cold that's been nagging on me since yesterday... It's terrible. It's all -4's Fault! lol... Me and my excuses. You gotta love em'. XD Anyway, hope you liked chapt 5. Chapter 6 may come up this weekend, since I may feel a little better and the fact that I don't have school. So... I guess you can say that Numbuh 4 was killed by a weapon -4 has, that can kill almost instantly. Yup. Sad, huh? Special thanks to Kokiri, SilverRainbow223, J (Silence) Quill, Shadow929, and AkitoSana for Reviewing! You Guys ROCK!**


	7. Where ARE you?

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Enough said.  
  
**A/N: Hi guys!! Here's chapter 6! Sorry if the last chapter was a little bunched up to wards the end... I couldn't do much about it, I kept putting more and more spaces but it just didn't work. lol, for those of you who've been curious, I am planning another sequel to this. I'm not going to give away anything about it, except that it's not going to be about -4 as much as it may seem. Whoops... Said too much already. XD ON WITH CHAPTER SIX!!!**

****

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Where are you?**

Kuki's lilac eyes grew teary as she heard a loud splash. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening to Numbuh 4, but it had to be bad. The rest of the team was speechless. They felt so helpless this time.

-4 returned with blood covered hands. He pointed at Kuki. "Your turn." He took her by the arm and untied her ropes slowly. She looked up at him. "Why...?" Numbuh 3 choked. "Wally..."

"I don't want to hear any of your whinin'..." -4 complained, taking out a can of sleeping spray. He was about to spray it in her face when a voice came from behind.

"STOP!" yelled King Sandy. Everyone focused their attention on him. "I have a'cometh to save'th the princess-eth!" This was the king everyone knew.

"Are you crazy?! She's a Kids Next Door! We have to destroy them, remember?" -4 yelled, growling.

"Destroy?" Kuki whimpered. "So, you're in it too, Sandy?" Her eyes shimmered with tears, making Sandy's heart fall. "Yeah... I guess you can say I did it... for revenge..." Sandy scratched his head nervously.

Kuki wasn't interested in Sandy's 'revenge'. Tears fell from her eyes onto the floor. _Just like the dream..._ "Fair princess," Sandy started. "We're sparing your life. You will live in my castle... You will---"

-4 stared at Sandy blankly. "You think the boss' are gonna let you get away with that? If you have a brain, I would say 'no' if I were you." Sandy shrugged his shoulders and took Kuki's hand. "Kuki, I--"

"What is going on here?" The Delightful Children interrupted, entering the room. "-4, you were supposed to of destroyed all of them before our return!" Their expression told everyone that they weren't happy. "Delightful Children!" King Sandy pleaded, crawling on his knees.

"Please spare this operative, she won't cause any harm! I will take care of her, and she'll never be in your way!" "NO!" Numbuh 3 yelled.

"He'll just make me marry him! I'll be miserable!" She struggled from her ropes. The Delightful Children paused awhile, looking back and forth between Sandy and Kuki. "Very well..." They said angrily turning around. "If she causes any problems, we will see to it that she will be destroyed with the others. -4, take care of the other three..." The Delightful Children looked back at the pole that held the other 3 KND. "Where'd they go!?" The DC screamed, glaring at -4. They all glanced up.

The four operatives, including Numbuh 3 who escaped when they weren't looking, were leaving through a window up on a balcony. "Seeya, suckas!" Numbuh 5 called out, being the last one to leave.

* * *

The 4 Kids Next Door operatives walked back to the tree house, sadly. "It's all my fault! I could've saved him, but..." Numbuh 2 started. Everyone looked at him.

"It's not your fault, Numbuh 2..." Numbuh 5 sniffed. "Numbuh 4's just... just..." She paused and looked over at Kuki, who was crying her eyes out. Numbuh 1 looked back at his team mates.

"We won't let them get away with that, team." Numbuh 1 said in a serious, yet painful, voice. "I have a plan to get back at them, first we need--"

"You and your plans!" Numbuh 5 complained. "Plans won't bring Numbuh 4 back this time, Numbuh 1!" She glared at him and turned her head.

Numbuh 1 didn't feel like arguing. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. Numbuh 5 was right. His Security System didn't work when Wally was kidnapped. He looked back up. _If it didn't work the first time, why did it work the second? _

  
  
**Later**

Numbuh 3 tried to keep herself occupied by looking through a stack of Numbuh 5's magazines. The fact that Numbuh 4 was gone made her feel sick, so she tried to keep her mind off of him. She grabbed 4 or 5 magazines and went to her room.

She glanced at some of the Magazine titles as she jumped onto her bed. She flipped through a couple when one in particular caught her eye. It had a giant monster truck on it, undoubtedly Numbuh 4's. She buried her face in it and cried herself to sleep...

* * *

**"Wally... Where are you?!" She found herself yelling. Her voice echoed loudly back at her. "Wally?" She repeated. Suddenly she felt herself falling. Memories of Wally flashed before her eyes before she landed with a thud. "No..." She sobbed, crying into her hands. Her tears seemed to bring out the color in the pitch-blackness, as if she were in a painting.  
  
A sunset-like background with golden clouds lit up the sky. The wind blew at her hair, and she felt as if she wasn't alone. She turned half-way around to see Wally, in his normal hoodie. "Wally!" She yelled, tears of joy in her eyes. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Kuki..." He said, frowning. "You shouldn't be here..." He backed up a few steps and started running back into a darker part of the world. "No! Wally! You can't leave me! I... I..." She started running after him into a dense forest. She grew tired quickly as she jumped over a dozen of cut down trees. She fell to her knees and started crying. "I love you...." She heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around quickly. To her horror, she saw King Sandy, wearing a tuxedo, holding his hand out for her to take. Kuki shook her head violently. "No..." she said softly. "NO!"  
  
Kuki woke with a jolt. It was all a dream. But why did it feel so real?**

* * *

  
  
**A/N part 2: Hope you guys liked Chapter 6. It was kind of short, but it was fun writing. This one is one of my all time favorites, because of the dream. It was based on a dream I once had not too long ago, where I was in a happy world with a beautiful sunset, when all of a sudden I was led into a dark forest, running from something that was chasing me. It was scary. oO I sort of altered it a bit and made it into a dream Kuki would have. Numbuh 4 may be gone, but he's still in her dreams. Awww... Special thanks to those who take their time to read and review my stories... The better the reviews the more will I get to continue. XD Hey-- I won't write something I know people won't like. Chapter 7 coming on up! (but... not as quick as this one came. XD)**


	8. Remembering Dreams

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**  
**  
**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Remembering Dreams**

"Why didn't they chase us when we escaped?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 1 quietly. Numbuh 1 looked down at his feet and replied, "I don't... Know..." Kuki had just woken up from a nap and had walked in. She had tears in her eyes and she already looked as if she was falling apart. Her Happy-go-lucky smile was replaced by a mourning frown. She sat down next to Numbuh 5, who was hiding her face in a magazine.

"Does anyone know what we're going to do?" Numbuh 3 squeaked. Her eyes were filled with hope. _"Maybe Numbuh 4 wasn't gone, just hiding..."_ She thought. _"He wouldn't really leave us..."_

Everybody was quiet. They exchanged glances and looked at Numbuh 1. "He's gone, guys." Numbuh 1 paused a moment to let the fact sink in. "It's too late for Numbuh 4. We can do nothing for him."

**_   
_**  
Kuki's face paled and her eyes darkened to a purple, filled with a combination of confusion, anger, and grief. How could Wally be dead? He was alive less than 2 hours ago, and then her dream... She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the tears streaming down her face. She felt an arm around her, and looked up to see Numbuh 5 giving her a weak smile.

"It'll be okay, Numbuh 3." She said, trying to laugh. "The Delightful Children won't get us. We'll find a way, one way or another, to defeat them once and for all this time." Kuki looked at Abby, confused. Numbuh 5's understanding eyes told her that she knew.

"I guess I'll call the Kids Next Door Moonbase and tell them what happened..." Numbuh 1 said, sulking to another room. Numbuh 3's sagging eyes looked up.

"Well..." She started. "What are we waiting for? We got revenge to plan!" A deep purple burned in her eyes.

"So, Numbuh 3, you're going attack using Hippy-hop." Numbuh 2 said, unrolling a drawing of their plan of a tabletop. "Then, Numbuh 5, you're going to come in with the W.R.A.S.L.E.R." Numbuh 2 explained what was going to happen next while Numbuh 3 kept quiet, thinking about Numbuh 4. He COULDN'T be dead. He just couldn't.

Suddenly Numbuh 1 came in. He talked to Numbuh 2 for a moment and looked concerned. Numbuh 3 stared at the ceiling for a moment. Something was bugging her... Something she couldn't put her finger on... She jolted up, understanding. Everyone looked her way, surprised. "It's all a trap..." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_  
_**  
The Delightful Children grinned evilly as they praised -4. "Wonderful job..." They said together. "Of course, you were supposed to leave only Numbuh one..." They turned sharply, facing Sandy. "Their escape was YOUR fault!" They yelled, making Sandy flinch.

Sandy searched for words and found himself speechless. "I... uh... Just wanted to save Kuki..." He muttered. He looked down at his shoes. The Delightful Children sighed and said, "You're lucky they'll be back." They turned back around and glared at -4. "They WILL be back, right?"

-4 rolled his eyes and said, "Oh course they will. They probably want revenge after what I did to Numbuh 4..." Sandy looked up. "What DID you do to that dork, anyway?" -4 frowned and said, "The kid can't swim right?" The 6 other kids stared at him. "I thought you were supposed to kill him using the deathy-thing." King Sandy said.

"Yeah, well, that too." -4 folded his arms. "I made sure he wouldn't last by drowning him in the little indoor pool you have... The small one!"

"Oh... okay..." King Sandy eyes grew tiny. "Wait... WHAT INDOOR POOL!" Everyone gasped and -4 took them into the room Numbuh 4 was killed in. He pointed shakily at the 'pool'. The water was blood colored. "That's NOT my pool..." King Sandy said, shaking in terror from the sight of blood.

"Then..." The Delightful Children started. "Who's IS it!". Suddenly everyone's attention was turned to someone walking in. It was the three knights. "King Sandy!" They announced. "Care to join us? We installed a Jacuzzi in here! It was supposed to be a surprise, though..." Everyone just stared with their mouths open.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kids Next Door Tree house**

"GUYS!" Kuki yelled. "This is a trap!" Everyone looked at her.

"Uh... Numbuh 3? Have you lost it!" Numbuh 5 yelled. Numbuh 2 nodded and Numbuh 1 just looked nervous.

"Why do you say it's a trap, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked, lifting an eyebrow. Numbuh 3's dark eyes filled with tears. "My dream!" She sobbed. "Running into the woods was a trap and--"

"Wait a second..." Numbuh 5 interrupted. "What are you talkin' about?" Numbuh 3 gulped. "It's a trap. We can't go back to the castle..."

**_  
_**  
"If we go back," Kuki started. "They'll have some big huge thing that'll crush us all for sure..." She wiped her tears and sniffed. "How can you be so sure?" Numbuh 2 asked. Kuki's eyes lightened up a bit. "Wally... sort of told me..."

Of course no one believed the 'Wally' part. "Look, Numbuh 3, I think you just had a bad dream..." Numbuh 5 said comfortingly. "One way or another, this will all turn out okay."

Kuki's eyes lit up again. Her dream was coming back to her... When Kuki first woke up, she thought she had had a nightmare about Wally's death. The more she thought about it, it seemed as if the dream was actually trying to speak to her...

**_  
_**  
"Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 interrupted her thoughts. "Is there something that you know? Is it about the Delightful Children?" She ignored the question completely and thought harder. "I remember the sunset in the background..." She said. "Then, everything grew dark..." She shook her head and thought some more.

"Aw, come on, Numbuh 3..." Numbuh 2 said. "Enough fooling around. Are you just pulling our legs?" Kuki's eyes darkened a little and she bit at one of her nails. "I know it... It's right there in front of me..."

This was taking too long. "Come on, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said. "Maybe it will be good for you if you get a little fresh air... We will leave to the castle very soon." Kuki's cheeks grew red with anger. "NO!" She screamed. "I know if we go, we'll all die!"

Everyone looked at Numbuh 3. They've never seen her like this before. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Numbuh 5 says you need more sleep, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 3 looked up again. Her eyes were back to their original color, and her usual happy smile spread across her face.

"Well!" Everyone yelled. They were about to pull their hair out. (Except for Numbuh 1, because, you know)

Kuki voice excited said, "Numbuh 4's alive!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Haha! CLIFFY! Sorry if this one sucked. XD I was pretty busy this week and I had very little time to work on it, but, I managed to get this much from it! Awesome, huh? Well, I'm proud of it and that's all that matters to me. Yeah... R/R! Reviews keep me going, so, what'ya waitin' for! REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE CHAPTER 8! Lol XD n.n I would probably update even if I only got -800 reviews. Oh, yeah, another hurricane is a'comin'... My mom's startin' to scare me with it, too. So, if I don't review for a LOOOONNNGG while, it's because my computer is either A: Waaayy too slow to work during the Hurricane, or B: Got sucked up. Yeah, I'll probably be fine, though... Anyway, special thanks to Kokiri, Moon Comix, SilverRainbow223, J (silence) Quill, fallinstarz, Mark, and Stripified for reviewing! If I haven't said it enough, I'll say it again. YOU GUYS ROCK! Chapter 8 coming later!**


	9. Alive

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. I wouldn't be making fanfics if I did.  
  
**A/N: J (silence) Quill: Heh, heh... Yeah, I know I've turned a sad story into a comedy. lol, the who 'Jacuzzi' thing was sort of a joke, so... yeah. And don't worry! I'll make sure I add the Lifeguard dude in future chapters. I can't leave him out, you know. XD ...The 'Jacuzzi' kills you in a good way, right? lol just checking**

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**ALIVE!!!**

****  
  
"Numbuh 3, did you lose your marbles!?" Numbuh 5 exclaimed. 

"I'm serious!" Kuki yelled. "If we don't do something for Numbuh 4 now, we might really lose him!" Her pleading eyes filled with tears.

Numbuh 1 looked at Kuki and frowned. "How do you suppose we get Numbuh 4 back without falling into a trap, Numbuh 3?"

Numbuh 3 thought for awhile. "You know that room that -4 took Wally into?" The others gave her a confused nod. "Well, we sneak up and attack that room, hopefully we'll find Numbuh 4 and we can leave with no one knowing!"

Numbuh 1 lifted an eyebrow and looked back at the rest of the team. "We must hurry if we got to do this." He turned his head Kuki's way. "Numbuh 3, get Hippy-Hop! Numbuh 2, get the WRASLER! Numbuh 5, you're coming with me!"

The 3 smiled and did what they were told. The rushed quickly while Numbuh 1 smiled triumphantly. "Kids Next Door! BATTLESTATIONS!"

  
  
**King Sandy's Castle**

"Why the heck did you three idiots put in a Jacuzzi in the first place?!" -4 yelled.

"Well, Sandy's always complainin' about how this place needs a more 'home-ish' feel to it." One knight replied, shrugging his shoulders. "We didn't know he'd bring a friends over who'd get jealous."

"Jealous?!" -4 slapped his forehead. "Of WHAT?! A blood filled jacuzzi?!"

"Well, It's certainly not OUR fault that you flipped and tried to drown a stiff in there!" Another knight yelled.

-4 raised an eyebrow. "Drown a stiff? That makes no sense! How can you drown a stiff?"

Suddenly the Delightful Children walked in from the 'Jacuzzi' room. They glared at -4 and the three knights as the walked by. King Sandy, who was quiet this whole time frowned and said, "Any sign of the stupid one?"

"No..." They said uneasily. "-4!" They boomed. "When you killed him, were you sure he was dead?!"

-4 winced. "Um... Well, that's why I..." He looked down at his shoes and frowned. The Delightful Children glared at him.

"He's alive..." The said so creepy it would drive you up a wall. "I don't know how he made it... but he's alive, and he's around here somewhere..."

  
  
**Secret Hallway...**

"Ugghhh..." Numbuh 4 had made it all the way up to the 18th stair. He was bloody, yeah, but this didn't stop him. He was also dripping wet from the Jacuzzi, which he couldn't believe he escaped. 

  
  
**Flashback**

Numbuh 4 woke with a jolt just in time. He felt his heart skipping beats. He thought he was dead. He felt water all around him. The water was awful warm... Like a Jacuzzi? It was WAY too deep for a Jacuzzi.

He suddenly realized he couldn't take the pressure anymore. He had to get out of where he was now. Numbuh 4 kicked his legs as he felt himself float to wards the surface of what he was in.

The color red stained everything around him. It wasn't much farther now... He jumped quickly and took a deep breath. He was tired and pain ached at his legs. This didn't stop him from taking his time crawling out of the 'Jacuzzi'.

He took another deep breath and attempted to get up. Of course, he limped a bit when he tried to take a quick step. This didn't bother him until he heard voices coming closer.

He looked for the closet place to hide when he saw a small door way to the left. He squeezed through it and made a getaway.

  
**End Flash back**

Wally finally limped up to the last step. He stopped to catch his breath. Looking to the right of him, he saw another hallway.

He walked slowly toward it, hoping the darkness wouldn't cause a problem. He suddenly heard a noise. Numbuh 4 stopped dead in his tracks and looked around in the darkness as much as he could.

He heard the noise come closer. It was footsteps, coming closer and closer until.. "Stay back!" Wally yelled a bit soft.

This obviously startled whoever was there because he heard a light thud. A light lit the room and Wally looked down in surprise to see Mushi.

"Mushi?! What'ya doin' 'ere?!" Wally whispered. Mushi fought back the tears in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm.." She paused and looked down. "Stalking Sandy..."

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Dannnnngggggggggg this chapter was so short. he he. I'm not rushed though.  
****-4: Errg. You made me look Stupid in this Chapter!**

****

Me: You ARE stupid. I just made you look smarter. XD 

-4: WhatEVER!

Me: I made this one short on purpose to make room for more story space. XD

Numbuh 3: Yay! That means even MORE chapters!

Me: Exactly. But, I think this is the only chapter I'll ever write this short.

Numbuh 4: How the heck did ah survive the Jacuzzi thing?

Me: Dunno. It kind of reminds me the scene from Kill Bill V. 2... (DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!)

-4: What scene?

Me: The one where she's bur-- Aww, forget it. I'm outta here.

Numbuh 4: So... She's gone?

Numbuh 3: LETS HAVE A PARTY! WOO-HOO!

-4: Noooooo! Tiffany! Don't leave me here with these two idiots! Wait a second... Why am I crying to Tiffany, she's a bigger idiot than all of us!

A/N: lol, yeah, well there's Chapter 8 for ya. Short, yes. I've thought out the ending already... It'll be nice and long and sad. Don't ya'll worry. XD I was at my brother's for the weekend which could explain why I haven't been on for awhile. CHAPTER 9 comin' on up! 


	10. What a RELIEF!

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door... But hey, a girl can dream, right?  
  
**A/N: Hi guys!! R/R... Okay? Reviews keep me going! Even bad ones! Of course I like good ones better though... lol. I've finally decided that when (if) I get PSP 8 for Christmas I'll draw scenes from this fic... I'll still draw them (probably uncolored though) so tell me what your favorite scene was from any chapter... lol. I'll try to do my best but if it sucks please do not start an angry mob, come to my house, and burn my computer. That would NOT be okay. Actually that would kind of suck. Enjoy chapter 9!**

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9:  
What a RELIEF!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So let me get this straight..." Numbuh 4 started. "You've been stalking Sandy ever since you dumped him? You're crazy!" He looked down sadly.

"Aw, but it ain't that bad..." Mushi whined. "I learned a lot of things about him! Did you know that he has a picture of you and Kuki and the other guys in a group shot in his closet?! I found it yesterday when I was looking for--"

"What? Never mind that," Numbuh 4 interrupted, leaning against the wall. "I think, I think..."

"You think what?"

"I think Kuki and the others were... killed by Sandy and those Delightful Children and the freak who looks like me..." Numbuh 4 flinched at the thought.

Mushi blinked a couple of seconds. Then she smiled evilly. "Why'd ya say my sister's name only, huh?"

Numbuh 4 blushed and frowned uneasily. "Uh, well.... She IS your sister so 'ah figured that you'd want to know that she's gone before the others..."

Mushi giggled. "Yeah, right! You have a crush on my sister and you-oo know-it!" She said in a sing-song ish way.

"Your sister's GONE!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Haven't you been listening to me for the past 3 minutes?!"

"Oh course I have been!" Mushi smiled. "If I haven't been listening I wouldn't of noticed that you said Kuki's name first!"

Numbuh 4 slapped his head. "Do you even care that your sister's dead?" He muttered.

"Dead? Who said Kuki's dead? I saw her and her other weirdo slimy friends leave a lonnnnggggg time ago!"

"What?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you say something before when 'ah first mentioned it?!"

"Well, I wasn't listening I guess." Mushi shrugged her shoulders and looked up. "You wanted to get out of here?"

"Ugh..." Wally groaned. _'Ah should'a figured that from Kuki's sister...'_ He thought.

"Sure... Take me to Sandy..."

Suddenly a voice came from behind. "Sir Prisoner!" A knight of Sandy's announced. "Your presence has been requested by King Sandy, the Delightfuls, and 'He who is stubborn'."

"Aw, crud...." Numbuh 4 slapped his head again.

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside the TREE HOUSE!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Don't worry Numbuh 4, WE'RE COMING!" Numbuh 2 shouted from outside the tree house. Everyone was getting ready for attack, Numbuh 2 had the Wrasler, Numbuh 3 had Hippy Hop, and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were in the KND 'cool' bus.

"Numbuh 3, are you sure about this?!" Numbuh 5's voice echoed through the Walkie-talky.

"Of course I am!" She replied to it. "Have I ever been wrong about anything?!"

"We're doomed..." Numbuh 2's voice groaned.

"Enough playing around guys! All systems check?"

"Rodger dodger!" Numbuh 3 said happily.

"Everything's fine here, boss." Numbuh 5 checked.

"How about you Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Hey, is that gum?! I--I mean, check!"

"Okay team!" Numbuh one shouted into the Walkie-Talky. "Let's go kick some bad guy butt..."

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sandy's Castle  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"MmmmMMmmmMm!!" Bound-and-gagged Wally mumbled angrily as the evil knight dude took him and Mushi to the Delightful Children.

"Is this who you are searching for, King Sandy?" The knight said proudly.

Sandy was turned the other way. He looked over his shoulders and gasped to see Mushi.

"Mushi! What are YOU doing here?!" He yelled, running up to her a taking the cloth out of her mouth.

"You're stupid Knight here nailed a fast one on us! What'ya think?!" She glared at him and slowly looked at the floor.

"You're still mad..." Sandy looked the other way and frowned.

Mushi turned her head the other way a growled. Numbuh 4 just watched in amusement. That was just about all he could do.

"Well, if you're still mad, I'm even madder. Knights, fetch me--" Sandy was interrupted by a loud crash from the 'living room' of the castle.

"Get these two out of here!" The Delightful Children screamed. -4 and a Knight picked Numbuh 4 and Mushi up and carried them into a pitch black room.

Suddenly 3 kids appeared from under the sand. "Numbuh 3! We were supposed to sneak in quietly, not knock off half the whole castle!" Numbuh 5 complained.

"Heh, heh, sorry..." Her sorry look turned to a determined one when she saw Sandy.

"GET THEM!" The Delightful Children screamed. Numbuh 1 looked back and everyone. "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, go find Numbuh 4! We'll--"

"Oh no you don't!" Sandy stepped in front of Numbuh 3. "You aren't going anywhere this time, princess, and I'll make sure of that!"

Sandy grabbed Kuki by the wrist and she struggled loose. "Sandy, I WON'T marry you! You can't make me!" King Sandy gave her a mean smile.

"Yes I can," He motioned one of his Knights to come over. "Take her away!" Sandy ordered.

"NOO!" Kuki screamed, tears filling her eyes. The Knight dragged her out of the room.

"What are we going to do know, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked. "All of our equipment, our weapons---They're destroyed!"

Numbuh 1 shook his head in disbelief. "Numbuh 5, find Numbuh 4, now! Numbuh 2, we may need back up, call the moon base!"

"Yes sir!" Numbuh 2 and 5 said together, running off in different directions. Numbuh 1 turned around expecting to see the Delightful Children. But no one was there.

"Uh-oh..." He whispered under his breath taking a few steps back. He bumped into something and turned around slowly. "What the...?" To his horror he saw the Delightful Children smiling evilly at him.

"It's great that you've decided to join us, Nigel Uno...." They pointed a large laser gun at him and soon everything grew black...

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**A/N: Woo-hoo! What a great chapter. I got a lotta Home work to do so don't expect an update in the next 20 minutes or so... lol. Hope you like Chapter 9... XD Today's been a down-hill day for me today because I'm way less hyper. It's sooo weird... I'm so used to being full of energy but today I just can't wait to go to sleep. Chapter 10 coming up a little later! R/R please! Thank you!!!**


	11. Save Yourself

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.... It'd be cool though.  
  
**A/N: I'd like to stop to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for KSR.... It means a lot that you guys would take your time to actually read this. It makes feel great to know that someone out there likes my stories. So, I would like to thank FireHawk038, Kokiri, AkitoSana, Kagome's Twin, J (Silence) Quill, prncssGrl1881, SilverRainbow223, Shadow929, Moon Comix, fallinstarz, Mark, Stripified, Ally, and lyokogrl for reviewing so far! I know I've said this more than I can count, but, YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
**Chapter 10:  
Save Yourself**

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"MMmmmm!" Numbuh 4 mumbled. -4 dragged him carelessly through a hall.

"Geez! How much do you weigh?!" -4 complained. The knight in front of him carried Mushi over his shoulders. She looked bored and tired.

"Mr. Knight sir person? Where are we going? I don't wanna go anywhere...." Mushi sighed. The Knight didn't say anything, but threw her on the ground. She looked up and glanced around, noticing where she was. 

"Hey! Why are we in a dungeon!?" Soon Numbuh 4 was locked up too in the cell next to hers. "King Sandy wouldn't want his plan to fail because of you two brats."

"Brats!?" Mushi's eyes burned in fury as she held onto the bars tightly. "NOBODY CALLS ME A BRAT!!"

"Uh-oh. She's just like her sister when she gets mad..." Numbuh 4 thought. The thought of Kuki made him smile. -4 and the Knight just shook their heads and left.

"Oh, Kuki's friend...." Mushi said looking at Wally. "What are we going to do?"

"Hello? Ah can't talk remember? Ah got this rag in my mouth and--"

"I mean, Sandy's mad at me, his plan to marry Kuki's gonna work, we can't do a single thing and..."

"MmmMmMm?!" Wally nearly choked on the rag.

"What's the matter?" She blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Ohhhh...... the part about Kuki marrying Sandy... Didn't I tell you?" She snickered. Numbuh 4 looked at her helplessly.

"I was listening to Sandy last knight..... He said something about marrying Kuki. That's why I was mad at him earlier." She giggled at Wally's expression. "You DO like my sister!"

She got up to the end of her cell, reached through the bars and tore the piece of tape off of Wally's mouth. He spit out the rag and gasped.

"What are we going to do?!" Wally panicked. Mushi eyed him.

"Don't change the subject here, do you or do you not like my sister?!" She gave him an evil grin.

"Wot's that gotta do with anything?!" Numbuh 4's face turned red as he nervously looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Forget it. I'll get it out of you later. We need to find a way out of here before hungry mutant mice home and eat us alive!" Suddenly Wally's eye caught something.

Keys... but they were so far away. He'd never be able to reach them. Mushi turned to see what he was looking at and frowned.

"Awww... look how far away it is!" She whined. "Just like the movies!"

Wally looked at Mushi. "Ah've got a plan..."

"What?! I'd do anything to get out of this dump!" Mushi complained.

Wally smiled. "You think you can squeeze through the bars?"

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where in the world are you Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 asked quietly.

She and Numbuh 2 were totally lost in Sandy's castle, and she had no clue where Numbuh 4 might be. "I need a break..." Numbuh 2 sat down tiredly.

Everything was so dark, and there were so many rooms that you could easily get confused. "Maybe Numbuh 3 was wrong... maybe Numbuh 4 isn't...."

He was interrupted by whispering. Numbuh 2 and 5 quickly hid in a room and turned around to see -4 and a knight talking.

"I'd say that went rather well, don't you think, sir One-who-is Negative?" The knight said happily.

"I told you to NEVER call me Negative! It's bad enough that I'm called -4..."

-4 turned his head in disgust while the knight just shrugged it off. Their voices seemed to fade as they walked farther away.

They both sighed in relief. "That was a close one... Foe' a minute there I could of sworn they had us..." Numbuh 5 started thinking more about what the two had been talking about.

"I wonder what went 'rather well' for them..."

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah... where am I?" Numbuh 1 blinked a couple of times.

"Nigel Uno..." 5 voices said. He looked up in horror. "You have fallen into our trap... once again..."

Numbuh 1 looked around and saw that he was chained to the wall, and was hanging upside down.

"What?! We knew your plan to trap us all along! We were trying to AVOID you..." Numbuh 1 said angrily.

"Avoid us by crashing into a wall?" The laughed. "You've made your final mistake... Both you, and your friends!"

"You--you..." Numbuh 1 was left speechless. "You'd never hurt them!"

The 5 snickered and glanced away. There was a huge laser pointed straight at Numbuh 1. "Soon, Nigel, you will be burnt to a crisp... in exactly 15 minutes, your life will be over..."

They started to leave the room. "But for now... We must make sure that your little friends were dealt with..."

Numbuh 1 watched in sadness as they left the room. He knew there was nothing he could do. He slumped over slightly.

"It was nice knowing everybody... Good-bye... Kids Next Door..."

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
  
**Well, there's Chapter 10. I was planning to write more, but I kinda wanted a cliffy there. XD Sorry it took a while to update... I've been having a rough week... Thanks again to those who've reviewed!**


	12. Back and Ready

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.... It'd be cool though.  
  
**Mark:** I think and I'm pretty sure it was mentioned that -4 tried to kill Numbuh 4 with a weapon that never went into much detail. I was kind of picturing the weapon to be similar to the SPLANKER, but a little more deadly. -4 hit Numbuh 4 with it, and realized that it wasn't going to be enough to get rid of him, so, he threw him in the water, thinking he'd drown. My original idea was that it was because of the weapon -4 used that Numbuh 4 lived through drowning and losing a lot of blood... But, hey, no one's interested in how that happened... XD

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Chapter 11

**Back and Ready!**

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll never marry you, Sandy..." Kuki growled. "Never! No matter what you do to me this time!" She was tied against a pole, struggling frantically to get free."Stubborn, are we?" Sandy circled Kuki twice, and looked her in the eye. "Listen, princess, I already hired the Lifeguard guy, and I think he's getting tired of doing this...""I don't care!" Kuki screamed, sobbing. "I don't love you, I lo--" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say."Who?!" Sandy demanded. "Who is it you love more than me?!" He eyed her suspiciously. "It's HIM. Isn't it?"Kuki looked down. "I don't know who you're talking about..." She whispered in a tiny voice."It's the stupid one..." Sandy's voice gave her the chills. "You love him, don't you?" His glare gave her a funny feeling."I... don't know..." Kuki did know, though. But she wasn't about to let Sandy know that...He turned his head. "I'm sure you don't... But just in case..." He pulled out something from his pocket. It was a shiney bracelet..."What... What's that?""Oh, this? You know the Yes Dear 5000? Well, this is a much more advanced version... for boys..." Sandy's smirk grew larger.Kuki felt as if she was going to fall over. "No!" She screamed, kicking angrily. "You can't do this! You can't!"

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mushi stared at Wally. "You want me to WHAT?!""Squeeze through the bars... You're skinny like your sister. Try it." Wally wasn't in the mood for arguing.Mushi stared at the space between the bars. They were pretty far apart. She could probably squeeze through it, but she probably would have a rough time with it."I... uh... guess I'll try." Mushi got up and tried to slide through. Her first try didn't go so well. She got stuck about halfway in the middle."This idea is so stupid!" Mushi said, straining to get through."Well, 'Ah don't see you comin' up with anything better!" Numbuh 4 growled. Just as he said that, Mushi slipped through the bars."Hey! It worked." She mumbled."Course it did! Everything that 'ah come up with works! Now get those keys! This cell's starting to give me the creeps..."Mushi ignored this a reached for the keys, which were pretty high up. After a few jumps, she got them and unlocked the cell. Wally managed to struggle out of his ropes and and get up."Hurry, we got to save Numbuh 3... and the others..." Wally said, looking away immediately."Oh, yeah, of course..." Mushi said with an evil smile. "Lets go save your girlfriend...""She's NOT my girlfriend, Okay!?""Sure..." Mushi looked up. "I guess then I'll have to save her all by myself!" She ran ahead into the darkness.Wally stood there, surprised. "....Uh, Mushi, um... Wait up!"

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 5 minutes since the Delightful Children left, leaving 10 minutes on the clock. Knowing it was over, Numbuh 1 slumped down sadly. Suddenly, foot steps could be heard."Who's... who's there?" Numbuh 1 demanded, shaking in fear.The footsteps grew louder and louder until shadows appeared against the wall..."Numbuh 1?" It was Numbuh 2 and 5. Of course."Guys! You don't know how glad I am to see you! The Delightful Children have the big laser and they're trying to kill me with it! I've got to get out of here!""What are you talking about? What lase--" Numbuh 2 poked her and pointed the large laser glowing red. "Oh. THAT laser.""Don't worry, we'll get you out of here!" Numbuh 2 said, trying to get through Numbuh 1's chains. He found the lock and got out a metal object and started picking at it. The lock came open and soon Numbuh 1 was free."Thanks, guys..." Numbuh 1 said. He looked at his watch (You know, the kind every cartoon character suddenly gets at the right moment for convenience) and gasped."5 more minutes! Lets get out of here!"

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't find the others!" The Delightful Children screamed at -4."Hey, don't look at me, it was Sandy's stupid 'Knight's' fault! He wouldn't stop talking like an idiot! It distracted me!" -4 glared at the Knight's direction."Whatever, just go find them!" The Delightful Children turned and glanced at Sandy. "You, too! We can't take any chances..."Sandy mumbled under his breath as he headed into another room. "Why don't we just blow up the whole castle for the love of...""What was that?!" The DC yelled."Nothing..." Sandy rolled his eyes."No, really, that idea is BRILLIANT!""Are you out of mind? It took forever to make this castle and you want to blow it up and kill all of us!" He screamed."You can always make yourself another castle, and we won't be in the castle when it explodes! It all works out... The Kids Next Door will be goners, and they'll never be a nuisance to us or adults ever again!" The Delightful Children were pacing the room now, thinking out extreme ideas."Finally... The ending for them has just begun..."

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Woo-hoo! Awesome... This chapter was supposed to come out a LONG time ago but I got so busy... I never forgot, I just never had the time. My life has been changing really fast lately... It's like the Sims 2... (Disclaimer: I don't own...) Just fast forwarding life at 3rd speed. That REALLY fast for those of you who haven't played the game before. A couple days ago I learned that my brother's wife is pregnant... I know I should be happy about it, but for some reason, It's too weird to be true. Anyway, where'd all my reviewers go? XD haha... I haven't heard from many of my old reviewers.... It makes me feel lonely... sniff lol just kidding... But R/R if you get the chance, please? YAY! You guys rock.**


	13. They're Gonna WHAT!

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro: **This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Codename: Kids Next Door doesn't belong to me**.  
  
A/N**: Hi, Guys! It's nice to hear from you! Yeah, I realize some of you have school... I got a week off from Hurricane Jeanne. It gave me time to think up a better ending to KSR. I keep getting different endings, and I'm pretty sure I like the first one I came up with, but I sort of made a giant twist to it... So even I don't know how this is going to turn out. Oooh... the suspense... Anyway here's Chapter 12!!! Enjoy!

  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

  
**Chapter 12  
  
They're gonna WHAT?!  
**

  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ah' can't believe you talked me into taking the cruddy door to the right..." Numbuh 4 groaned. It was obvious. They were lost.

"Well, you didn't have to follow me, smarty-pants!" Mushi sighed.

"Well, ah'm trying helping you find your cruddy sister!" Numbuh 4 scoffed. He realized his mistake 2 seconds later.

"You are SO crazy about my sister!" Mushi giggled.

"Am not!" Numbuh 4 frowned uneasily. "She's a member of the Kids Next Door, like me. We can't leave a member behind just like that!"

"Surrrrrre..." Mushi got an evil look in her eye. "I guess that means you really don't like my sister!" This left Numbuh 4 a bit speechless. She skipped ahead, leaving him worried about what she had said.

"Well..." Numbuh 4 started to sweat nervously. "Ah' like your sister, but like a friend. Don't get the idea that Ah' hate her or something..."

Mushi stared at him blankly for a moment, and squealed. "YOU DO LIKE MY SISTER! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!! WAIT UNTIL I TELL HER!!!!!"

Numbuh 4 felt like he was going to fall over. "Didn't Ah' just say something about us being friends?!?! Nothing more?!?!"

"You said it NERVOUSLY!!"

"Did not!" He turned slightly, hiding his face. He was burning up.

"Everybody knows that when you say you like someone as a friend and you get nervous, you really REALLY like them!" Mushi smiled evilly. "Just admit it!"

"Ah' won't admit it because it ain't true!" Wally just wanted to find Kuki and the others and get the heck out of there. "And if you say one thing to Kuki, ah'll... ah'll....."

Mushi ignored him. She was more interested in finding her sister than fighting as well. "Do you know where we are?"

Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. Ah' can't believe I'm stuck in this cruddy castle with you!" He continued walking down the endless hallways. "It's so... Creepy here..."

"You're scared, aren't ya?" Mushi giggled.

"Ah'm not scared...." Numbuh 4 started to pick up his pace. "Just a little worried..." He turned sharply around a corner and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HE--" He was cut off by a voice.

"Shh! Numbuh 4 it's just us! Calm down!" Numbuh 5 said quickly.

"Geez, Numbuh 4, how fast were ya going there? You nearly knocked us all down like bowling pins!" Numbuh 2 complained.

"He was scared!" Mushi added excitedly.

"Numbuh 4, what did you think you were doing?" Numbuh 1 asked angrily.

"What'ya expect?! This cruddy girl over here was driving me CRAZY!!" Numbuh 4 argued.

Mushi smiled. "Guess what guys!?" Everyone turned their attention to her. Numbuh 4 saw what was coming.

"Your friend here likes---MmmmmmmMm!" Numbuh 4 covered her mouth before she could continue.

"Eh heh... Cute kid, huh guys?" He looked at Mushi. "And cute kids like candy, right? Well, Numbuh 4 has a LOT of candy, just as long as someone doesn't open their big fat cruddy mouth!" Numbuh 4 nearly screamed the last words.

"Uh... yeah... Numbuh 5 suggests that we get out of here and find Numbuh 3."

"We just came from that way, so, I guess we go your way then, huh?" Mushi said.

"I told you we came the wrong way!" Numbuh 2 said to Numbuh 1.

"Ugh, you never said anything!"

"Oh, stop your fightin'..." Numbuh 5 led the way back down the hall. "We need to find our way out of here... Numbuh 3 may have already married Sandy for all we know..."

Everyone cringed with the thought, especially Numbuh 4, who looked nervous.

_"We're never gonna make it in time..."_

  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sandy walked into Kuki's room. He forced the bracelet on Kuki, who was now laying on the floor lifeless.

_"It will take a little while for the bracelet to take effect..."_ Sandy thought. He turned sadly away. He still couldn't believe that they were going to blow up the castle. He had to stop them, somehow. They would probably kill him if he tried to, though. He'd be cutting on his part of the deal...

No. He never agreed to letting them blow up his castle. He promised to let them use his castle, and help them in any way he could possible. But blowing up his castle... That's when it gets personal.

Sandy stared at the walls when he heard Kuki start to wake up.

"Where... where am I?" She pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes.

"Kuki... you're with me... You remember me, don't you?" Sandy had to pull on some fake act.

She stared at him for a minute. "You're Sandy! But what are we doing here?" She looked around curiously. The Bracelet was working...

"This is your home! I think you bumped your head or something."

Once again, Kuki stared. "Yeah... I guess so..." She looked away as if something was bothering her.

"What's the matter, fair princess, you should be happy! Remember? You agreed to marry me..."

Kuki never looked so confused. "Yeah. I guess." She shrugged and smiled.

"Perfect..." Sandy smiled evilly. "The wedding is today! Hurry and get dressed we haven't got much time!"

Kuki smiled and skipped out of the room. "Okay! See you then!" She stopped skipping and started walking.

_Something wasn't right._


	14. Prepare the Wedding

**King Sandy's Revenge**

**Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and The first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Codename: Kids Next Door doesn't belong to me.  
  
**Moon Comix: The bracelet thingy is a confusing… thing that when you give it to someone to wear, they forget almost everything they knew before except what they are told by the person who gave it to them to wear. Yea, I know it's HORRIBLY confusing... I'm sorry. XD******

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
**Chapter 13  
  
The Wedding Prepares**

**  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, at least my plan makes SENSE!" -4 screamed at the Delightful Children."We are NOT making explosives from peanuts!!" The argued. "Making a giant water balloon and dropping it over this sand dump will wash those 'Kids next dorks' away, and make better time!"Suddenly, Numbuh 3, who was still wearing the evil bracelet, skipped in happily into the room. Feeling stares, she stopped in her tracks."Um... Hi!!" She waved at the Delightful Children."WHAT IS SHE DOING IN HERE?!" They screamed at -4."Don't look at me, go ask the kid with the bucket on his head!"Numbuh 3 stared at -4 for a while. "You look... So... familiar... Do I know you?"-4 lifted an eyebrow and frowned. "Don't worry, I think he gave her the bracelet..." He rolled his eyes. "So, as I was saying, PEANUTS!! We need peanuts for crying out loud!!"Confused, Numbuh 3 walked back to where she last saw Sandy. "SANDY!!!" She called.He popped from one of the rooms and frowned. "Thou are supposed to be getting ready for the wedding! Why have thou returned??" He glared waiting for an answer.  
  
Numbuh 3 looked at him uneasily. "Are you sure...." she paused in the middle to find the right words. "...We're supposed to get married?"  
  
Surprised, Sandy stood speechless. "Well.... of course, my queen! .... What made you think otherwise?"  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right..." She looked away, back to where the Delightful Children and -4 were. They were still fighting over the peanuts or the water balloon plan.  
  
"What doesn't feel right? You must have amnesia... Come on, once we get this wedding over with, you'll remember everything clearly...." He tugged at her arm, but Numbuh 3 pushed him off.  
  
"I want to remember me agreeing to marry you...." She said seriously. "Before I actually do."  
  
Sandy slapped his forehead. "What if you NEVER remember??"  
  
"If what you say is true, then I will!" Numbuh 3 glared at him.  
  
"That'll never work..." Sandy sighed. "It's too late for changing your mind, I've already made the arrangements!!""Well, that's your problem, not mine."

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet..." Mushi complained. "I'm getting tired of walking..."  
  
"You'll be fine, don't worry..." Numbuh 5 said. She and the rest of the team were just as tired.  
  
"And besides, we don't even know where everybody could be!" Numbuh 2 looked in a couple of rooms. "How could a shrimpy kid and a bunch of guys in armor build all of this anyway?"  
  
"Ah' have no clue..." Numbuh 4 showed little interest in the castle.  
  
"Well, Numbuh 5 says we split up. We can cover more ground that way."  
  
"Then we'd eventually have to find everyone else, and that would take forever..." Numbuh 1 objected.  
  
"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas..." Numbuh 5 complained.  
  
Numbuh 1 was about to argue back when Numbuh 2 hushed them. "You hear that?" A long silence filled the air.  
  
"Yeah... it sounds like... the Delightful's?" Numbuh 5 guessed.  
  
"That means we're getting close!" Mushi squealed, running ahead. "Guys, I see them!!"  
  
"Is Sandy there, too?" Numbuh 4 asked, pulling up his sleeves. "When ah' see him, ah'm gonna..."  
  
"You're going to knock Sandy out, get Kuki back, and give her a--" Mushi was cut off by the sound of yelling. (Much to Numbuh 4's relief)  
  
Startled, everyone walked up closer. They got close enough to see the end of the Hallway, and into the room where they saw the DC and -4 screaming back and fourth.  
  
"PEANUTS!"  
  
"WATER!!"  
  
"I SAID, PEANUTS!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
"OH, WE WILL MAKE YOU!"  
  
By this time, the Delightful's and -4 were growling at each other, not noticing anything else around them.  
  
"Now's our chance, team, move out!" Numbuh 1 commanded in a whisper, not wanting to draw attention. Slowly, the 4 crept against the walls. Everything went well... until Numbuh 2 tripped on Numbuh 5, causing everyone to fall like dominoes. LOUDLY.  
  
At first, there was an eerie silence. 2 seconds later, -4 was running around, screaming commands.  
  
Ignoring -4, the DC walked slowly up to them. "Well, well, well... If it isn't the Kids Next door again, trying to escape..." They looked at Numbuh 1. "And how did you get out? Did your little friends here help?"  
  
Numbuh 1 looked speechless. "I... um... well..."  
  
"What did you Kids Next Dorks think you were doing?" The screamed. "Did you THINK we would not see you?"  
  
"Well, we were doin' just fine before Mr. Stand-up Guy over here tripped us all." Numbuh 5 pointed at Numbuh 2.  
  
"Hey! It's not like I meant to!" Numbuh 2 argued. Soon there was a large commotion going on between them. Annoyed, the Delightful Children screamed again.  
  
"QUIET!" Everyone stopped to look. "Get them!" Suddenly, the Knights stepped out and grabbed Numbuh 5.  
  
"Guys! Save Numbuh 3! Go on!" She yelled, struggling out of the knight's grasp.  
  
"OKAY!" Numbuhs 2, 4 and Mushi yelled. They turned around running off.  
  
Numbuh 1, on the other hand, stood there, fists clenched. "Let her go, now." Suddenly, a knight from behind picked him up.  
  
"You thought you were going to get away, eh?" He snickered.  
  
"Way to go, boss..." Numbuh 5 replied with a sigh.

  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Holy cow.... I haven't updated in weeks.... (Or, as it feels) I'm sooo sorry I got behind…. I had ANOTHER loss in the family... When will it end? Who knows? Thank everyone for reviewing... It makes my day. XD Knowing that someone out there actually reads stuff like this really makes me smile. Chapter 14... Wow, has it been that many already? Anyway, it's coming up soon! (Well, I'll try to get it up sooner than this one had...)**


	15. What about this bag of peanuts?

**King Sandy's Revenge Intro:** This is a sequel to my last Songfic 'Your Biggest Mistake' (Song by New Found Glory). I thought about it for a while and the first one is to of taken place before OP: K.A.S.T.L.E. and this one later. 

**Disclaimer:** Codename: Kids Next Door doesn't belong to me.

**HOLY COW! How long has it been since the last update? I don't know! Well it doesn't matter because here's the update! Thank you all who have reviewed.**

* * *

** Chapter 14**

** What about this bag of peanuts?**

* * *

"Why'd we have to leave Numbuh 5 behind guys?" Numbuh 2 managed to choke out as he ran. "I mean come on, we completely left her!"

"Ah'm sure Numbuh 1 can handle the job!" Numbuh 4 said as he led the way. "I wonder where Numbuh 3 and bucket-head are."

"I bet you do..." Mushi snickered. This made Numbuh 4 stop dead in his tracks and almost attack the little girl.

"ERRRG! WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "NUMBUH 3, YOUR sister is in trouble! How can you make jokes like this? It's SOOO stupid, not cute, and makes me want to hit you with a phone book!" Numbuh 4's face was red with anger.

Mushi stared at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 was trying his best to hold in his laughs. Suddenly, Mushi started to sob. Numbuh 4 who didn't normally feel bad about what he says to little kids, fell apart. What's the use of saying sorry to a kid who's going to get over it eventually? There's no point. But it all changed the moment she started to cry.

"No, no… Don't cry now... uh... ah'm sorry... I'd never hit you with a phone book... maybe a dictionary, but not a phone book, I, uh mean---"

Mushi started to sob harder. "No, I'm not crying because of what you said!" she whimpered. "I MISS SANDY!"

Numbuh 2 and 4 gave each other silent glances that said, "Geez..."

* * *

"Does THIS ring a bell?" King Sandy said, as he held up what looked like a partially eaten donut.

"No…" Kuki sighed. "Wait... Hang on... wait... nope, nothing. What does that have to do with me?"

"Uh... You used to love donuts! You liked the ones with sprinkles! If anyone ever ate your donuts, you'd take them down! Remember?"

"No…"

"How about this?"

"A bag of peanuts?"

"Yeah! Wait--how'd this get here?"

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing…" Sandy was running low on Ideas.

"Sandy… I'm tired of this… I don't remember anything! Not you, not the donut, the peanuts… None of it!" She looked back at the door sadly. "I'm sorry to say this… But, can I leave?"

This struck Sandy a little hard. "It's dangerous out there! You can't leave! What if you hurt yourself?"

"I can make it on my own. I might remember more if I go outside and enjoy the fresh air! It's better than not remembering anything in here…"

"Listen, just come with me. We can talk things through on, er… a full stomach. My knights know how to make the best pastries ever! They're quite colorful, too…"

* * *

"Let us go!" Numbuh 1 yelled, trying to struggle out of the knight's grasp. "You ugly, disgraceful—"

"Give it up, Numbuh 1…" Numbuh 5 said, rolling her eyes. "The knights have to let us go sometime or another…" She growled and kicked the knight in the leg.

"Ow! The brat hit me!" The Knight yelled. "Aw, you gonna let a little kid hurt ya?" The other knight laughed.

"Lets just lock them up already." Numbuh 5 looked up to see the knights reach for a door handle. "You're locking us in a room? No dungeon? No torture chamber?"

"Look, that stuff is all the way on the other side of the castle… We'd take you there but it has been a rough day… Man I hope Sandy cleans the Jacuzzi tonight." The knight grumbled and shoved Numbuh 5 in, followed by the other knight. The knights slammed the door shut, locking it tight.  
Suddenly, a familiar yell was heard.

"KNIGHTS! My queen-to-be and I request to serve pasta for dinner!"

"SANDY!" Numbuh 1 yelled. "And it sounds like he has Numbuh 3!"

"That means…" Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 looked at each other for a second. They had an idea.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi guys! Sorry you had to wait like 7 months for a new chapter! I've been so caught up in school and homework… I haven't had much time for anything. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, and also if this chapter is a little short. Hey, I try… I'll get on to chapter 15 as soon as I get time. Thank everyone for the supportive reviews.


End file.
